Three Way Tie
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – What is it that people say? Two's company but three's … More like fun? Kai/Ming-Ming/Rei Lemon


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – What is it that people say? Two's company but three's … More like fun? (Kai/Ming-Ming/Rei) (Lemon)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: I mean it this time. This really is going to be the longest one shot I ever post, and not just because I'm about to be lynched by almost every Kai/Rei fan on the planet.

**Muse:** Do I detect a note of fear in your voice?

_Dedi:_ Course you don't.

Lamb: No, it's outright terror. Heavy citrus warning going out with this fic along with a plea for people not to kill me if the don't like it.

**Muse:** Well here's hoping this doesn't get us suspended.

_Dedi:_ I second that. This fic is dedicated to **shadowphoenix101**, because she not only beta read this but also convinced Lamb to post it. So, **shadowphoenix101** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Well, I'm not paralyzed,  
But, I seem to be struck by you,  
I want to make you move,  
Because you're standing still,  
If your body matches,  
What your eyes can do,  
You'll probably move right through,  
Me on my way to you,_

* * *

**Three Way Tie**

_It just wasn't fair!_

Ming-Ming stomped angrily up the stairway, ignoring the twinge in her left ankle every time she stamped her foot down just a little too hard. It wasn't as if she'd sprained the damn thing, never mind twisted it. All that was wrong was just a little swelling and the odd stabbing pain when she moved it unnaturally. All the guys had competed with far worse injures, but Brooklyn had refused to let her even train and when she had appealed to Hiro he had sided with the redhead.

_Only cus you're fucking him_, was the mutinous thought that ran through the bluenette's head. It was sexual discrimination and that was that, they were all molly-coddling her because she was a girl and that grated against the grain. But there was nothing she could do about it. When she had pushed the point, trying to get Tyson on her side, he'd bladed with a broken ankle once after all, both Hiro and Brooklyn had bawled her out, telling her that if she didn't just do as she was told and rest, then not training would be the least of her problems.

Honey eyes darkened with fury and she opened her mouth to retort but before she could, Brooklyn fixed her with a glare and said if she so much as said one more word that she'd be off the team so fast that her head would spin. Ming-Ming had gaped at him, trying to work out if he really meant it or not. The looks on the faces of teams, GRev and BEGA, told her that he really did. With no avenue left she had tried flouncing off in a temper, using the hurt feelings card. But all that had happened was that Max had come after her to try and reassure her that it would be Ok before leaving with everyone else.

That had been half an hour ago and now she was alone in the huge building that had served as home to both teams since Hiro had agreed to take on the coaching of all ten bladers, with the not necessarily helpful help of Kenny and Hilary. It had been three months of hell with the odd moment of heaven thrown in, but never before had Ming-Ming felt so totally alone and isolated.

Everyone was always treating her like she was a baby. She was almost seventeen for fucks sake, both Kenny and Daichi were younger than her, but Kenny was a genius and Daichi was currently one half of the world championship team so no one ever told them they couldn't do what they wanted. But she was just a pretty little thing with a sweet voice and all anyone ever seemed to say to her was _you can't do that_ or _that's not something you could do_.

Irritably Ming-Ming brushed away the two tears that had spilled from her eyes and winced as pain shot through her ankle as she slammed her foot down on the landing. Uttering a few choice profanities under her breath, enjoying the throaty quality that always infused her French when she was irritated. And she was suddenly over come by a wave of longing for that place her mother had come from and which she had always though of as her homeland. She belonged there, France was in her blood, it was part of her and she fitted in there.

But sometimes she just didn't feel as if she fitted here. Here, there was no one she could talk or relate to. In this time and place the popular singer felt like an outsider. Even her own team could not, would not, treat her as an equal. A point that had only been brought home more firmly than ever by the way Brooklyn had treated her earlier on. When would people stop treating her like a child? There was no way Brooklyn would have threatened to kick anyone else off of the team, and she knew of no other captain who had ever tried to do such a thing. She had hoped that when she dropped the pop princess image everyone would start taking her seriously, but still all they seemed to see was a little girl.

Giving a growl of rage she turned suddenly and slammed her fist into the wall, white needles of pain jumped from her knuckles all the way up to her elbow, but she didn't care. The pain was better than the useless feeling that filled her gut and clogged up the back of her throat making it hard to breath. And the more it hurt the less worthless she felt.

Twice more she hit out at the unresisting wall before some sixth sense caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end and prickles to run up and down her spine. There was a change in the air; it wasn't a noise but the absence of a sound that had been there all the time without her noticing. A sound which had suddenly stopped.

O-K! There had to be a logical explanation. She had thought was alone in the house but obviously she wasn't. Everyone else was out, taking part in Hiro's stupid team building training exercise from which she'd been unfairly banned. Grandpa, Tyson's Grandpa that is, though he had practically adopted them all, was out fishing, which meant whoever it was had to be someone who had no right to be there.

The realisation made Ming-Ming's blood run cold, not so much from fear, she could handle her self in a fight no problem as Garland had been teaching her martial arts since the BEGA team first formed after all. The irritating, perfectionist 'I've got a stick up my ass' anal-retentive git did have some uses. It was rage that turned her blood to ice water, she was already in a foul mood and now some impudent person was breaking into her home! Heads were going to roll for this.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and tried to remember what Garland had taught her; to concentrate, to think, to asses a situation and not rush blindly in. Keeping her eyes firmly closed Ming-Ming concentrated on taking calm even breaths while she focused the rest of her senses on the space around her. Sound was the best at times like this. She could hear bird song through the open window at the end of the hall; the gentle rustle of the leaves when the summer wind blew them and the silence that was caused not by the absence of noise but by someone trying to be quite.

Moving on auto-pilot she crept stealthily along the corridor, her bare feet making no sound on the soft carpet and instinctively stepped over the squeaky floorboard halfway down. Then there it was, just on the cusp of hearing, a sound so small she would have missed it if she hadn't been waiting for it and it came from behind the door she knew to be Kai's. If it was another obsessive fangirl that had snuck into his room he would be so pissed when he found out. One had managed it when they where staying at a hotel while in Las Vegas and Kai had almost thrown her bodily from the room.

Resting her hand lightly on the doorknob, Ming-Ming counted slowly to three pushed the door wide and froze to the spot. Her eyes widening as she found herself unable to look away from the two figures entwined on the bed.

"Didn't I tell you that she'd heard us." There was a certain smug tone in Rei's voice as golden orbs flicked from Kai; lying half beside him and half on top of him, propped up on one hand with a sly grin playing on his lips. Then to Ming-Ming, who was still standing in the doorway, mouth hanging slightly open as fireworks went off inside her head.

Only two thoughts made it through the dissolving mass her brain had become. The first being, that now she came to think about it she hadn't seen either Kai or Rei with the others when they'd left earlier. The second that if she had been a fangirl, depending on what type she was she'd either be sobbing hysterically at the sight of her idol, be that Rei or Kai, in bed with which ever one was not her idol. Or she'd be bouncing up and down asking if she could, a) join in, b) record them on video, or c) both of the above.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" Kai queried raising one slate brow at the girl. "Either get your ass out or get it in, but don't just stand there in the doorway like some frightened rabbit caught in the headlights."

"I'm sorry!" Ming-Ming squeaked her voice far higher than its normal pitch. "I thought… break in… no one here… Sorry!"

Her hands flew to her face, as she pressed her palms, first to her mouth, then her checks until finally her fingers were wrapped around her throat as if she intended to strangle herself. But strangely enough, both males noted that her hands never quite seemed to make it to her eyes. For one long moment she continued to stand mesmerised in the doorway.

Ming-Ming had known from the start that both Rei and Kai where very easy on the eyes. After three months of living and training with the both of them, as well as the rest of the two teams, she had thought she was immune to the sight of bare skin peppered lightly with sweat. Taut muscle that rippled with the slightest movement. Dark, knowing eyes that scrutinised every aspect of her being during those intense training sessions. She knew that she could cope with all of that without so much as batting an eyelid.

What she couldn't handle, as was rapidly becoming clear to her, was the sight of Kai and Rei lying completely unabashed in a messed up bed, both looking, the term _well used_ flashed though her mind, eyeing her as if the might just eat her up on the spot. And as Kai again raised one slate brow at her continued immobility, like a bolt of lightning though her body, Ming-Ming realised she was hoping like hell that they would. At which point she bolted from the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Kai and Rei exchanged looks as each syllable was punctuated a thwack as if she was hitting head against the wall. "Crap! Crap! Crap on a crapping cracker!"

"You know it's not like she's really run off…" Rei's tone was light, but there was a hungry edge to it as he walked his fingers slowly up Kai's torso, watching the way the muscles twitched and tensed under his touch.

"It's the hair, right? You have this thing for people with blue hair, don't you?" There was a slight growl in Kai's voice as he snapped at the tiger who was by then stretched out beside him, but crimson orbs never once strayed from the, now closed, door

"Don't pretend you don't want her too, because I know that you do." Golden orbs flicked from the Russian's face, to the closed door and back again. It was almost funny to watch the internal battle, he thought, Kai was always so determined to prove he didn't care even if that meant denying himself what he wanted.

"I can pretend any damn thing I want too." Kai grumbled as he slid from the bed, tugging a sheet and Rei after him. The dark haired male smirked and quickly followed his lover off the bed and across the room, tugging at the sheet in Kai's hands as he went.

-------

Ming-Ming buried her head in her hands. She had no idea what she was meant to do now, she was caught somewhere between sobbing hysterically and having a giggle fit. Moaning with dejection she turned and slumped back against the wall, her left arm wrapping round her torso while her right she held over her closed eyes. Not that either move had proven of any help and the images of what she had seen continued to play happily across the landscape of her mind, as if it was a video that was on a loop.

She shifted against that wall, trying to ease the tension that was filling her and concentrated on stopping her wondering left hand from inching any closer to her breast. Taking a shaky breath Ming-Ming pressed hard on her temples hoping the pain, like before, would help clear her thoughts. But it was useless; the only effect was for the images in her head to change. From Kai and Rei, they flashed to herself and Kai and then just a quickly Kai became Rei.

Back and forth across her imagination with two switched places and Ming-Ming whimpered at the things she was doing to her own head. The sound of a door creaking open made her jump, and silently she cursed herself for not having run to her room when she'd had the chance. Of course one of them would come out to check if she was gone so they could get on with… that thought caused another wave of arousal to wash over her like a tidal wave.

But it was too late to run now all she could do was hope that which ever of them it was would see that she was still there and duck back into the room and wait for her to leave. Which she would do as soon as she heard that door shut. What in fact she heard was the sound of footsteps coming along the hallway, which stopped close to her and were replaced, by the sound of breathing. Not heavy breathing, but the breathing of someone who had recently been partaking in vigorous exercise.

"Aren't you even going to look at us, Minmin?" Rei's soft voice asked, and the bluenette bit back another whimper. _Us_. That meant that they were both there watching her as she acted like a stupid little fool, didn't it? As if things could get any worse.

"You know, I think we might have scared her." She could hear the laughter in Kai's tone, and silently fumed. Great, now on top of every thing else they'd think she was a weak brat who would blush like a little kid if she so much as saw two people kissing. Like she didn't have enough trouble with her sugar sweet baby girl image.

"I'm not scared!" Ming-Ming snarled, and that was true. Turned on, was closer to the truth, down right horny even but not scared.

"You say the words, but somehow I still don't believe you." It happened in an instant, a hand closed around her wrist and pulled her right hand away from her eyes. The effect would have been more impressive if Ming-Ming hadn't still had her eyes firmly closed.

"Kai, you should stop playing with her you know." A smile tugged at the corner of Kai's lips as he accurately translated the neko's words into; _why should you have all the fun?_

"Aww, but she's such a pretty little thing," Kai's thumb continued to rub soft circles on the back of Ming-Ming's hand, but she was raging too much at being called little to notice. "And as you said there is room for one more."

"That's true." Came the playful reply and that got Ming-Ming's attention; her eyelids flew up just as her jaw dropped down. What the hell was going on? It wasn't like she needed them to mess with her head anymore than they already had, and they had to be playing games with her… didn't they?

She was still standing with her back pressed against the wall and both males were standing before her, effectively boxing her in and leaving her no way to escape. Though escaping was currently the last thing on her mind. Odd irrational facts floated though her mind as she looked from half naked body to half naked body. They only had a sheet wrapped round their waists, the same sheet at that she noted as her eyes looked down.

Then she looked up into two flawless faces. Strange really, the thought came to her, she'd never before noticed how tall both Rei and Kai were, towering over her 5' 3" frame. Ming-Ming felt the heat burning across her checks as they watched her and hastily dropped her eyes again, only to have them focus on bare flesh. Kai's skin was milky and pale, while Rei's was almost a perfect match for her own, being a warm tanned bronze. Was there no where she could look without raising her already soaring blood pressure?

"Maybe you really are scared?" Rei's voice was hardly more than a whisper, but the way his warm breath played across her skin made goose bumps tighten her flesh till it almost hurt. Ming-Ming felt exposed as the golden gaze flicked up and down her body and wished she wore more than a pair of khaki micro shorts and cut off dark green tank top, which had the legend 'Army Brat' scrawled across her chest. Kai was still holding onto her wrist and she could feel her skin burning under the touch.

"I'm not scared." It was a defiant mumble and summoning every ounce of pride and arrogance she could muster Ming-Ming raised blazing honey orbs. "I said, I'm not scared and I meant it!"

"You know I think she really does mean it." Ming-Ming dismissed the hint of admiration in Kai's tone as the workings of her own imagination, but could not help but shiver at the way his eyes now darted across her lithe body. The lump was back in her throat, making breathing almost impossible.

To her horror she felt tears prick the backs of her eyes, everything in life was too unfair. Why were they playing with her like this? Out of everyone it had always been Rei she had looked up to most, he alone had treated her as an equal, but now here he was mocking her. The pair of them were mocking her, treating her like the child she no longer was and that hurt. All the desolation and loneliness that had consumed her when she had climbed the staircase moments ago came flooding back, only now it was being drowned out by the raging red tide of her fury.

"Yes, I mean it." The words came out as more of a hiss as the girl tried and failed to gain some control over her temper. She wanted to claw to Rei's teasing golden eyes right out of his skull and slap that smug, knowing look right off of Kai's face and leave a stinging red hand print on his cheek, and the fact that she knew she could do neither only enraged her further.

"Now, now Minmin clam down or you'll give yourself a nosebleed." The evident amusement in Rei's voice only served to drive the bluenette's blood pressure up another notch or two and it was easy to see that it would take much more to make her lose control completely.

"Go fuck yourself!" She snarled, her eyes dancing with rage, the warm honey orbs transforming into twin pools of burning amber as she glared at the two males boxing her in. Ming-Ming glared at the pair of them even though she was forced to tilt her head back so she could meet their eyes as they both stood well over a foot taller than she did.

"I'd rather fuck you." Kai drawled appreciatively eyeing the little blue haired she-devil who was almost visibly shaking with temper. Though he found her light, sweet side attractive both he and Rei agreed that Ming-Ming was more attractive when the darker, temperamental side of her nature came out to play. So much emotion locked up for so long it would only be a matter of time before she exploded, he only hoped to be there when the fireworks went off with a bang.

"Somehow I think not." Ming-Ming spat and with that she pushed off the wall and tugging her wrist free from Kai's grip, went to step around round the pair of them. On reflex Rei put out a hand to stop her and Ming-Ming not seeing it in time, walked into it and pressed her left breast into his right palm. Automatically his fingers cupped the soft weight and Ming-Ming felt her legs tremble.

Instinctively, Kai looped his arm round her waist supporting her against him, and felt a deep shudder, of surrender, of pure need, that slid through her. A low chuckle caught in the back of his throat as she raised lust-glazed eyes to meet his; she really wasn't the child everyone kept treating her as.

Rei, taking advantage of her distraction, did not withdraw his hand. Instead the wondering limb slipped under the top smirking when he found she wore no bra to hamper him as his thumb brushed the warm flesh, before finding and circling her pebble nipple. Rei heard her breath shiver, felt shimmering desire rise within her; she held herself stiffly for one moment longer, then sank against Kai, leaning her forehead against his collarbone.

It was not in Ming-Ming to protest: she was transfixed, caught up in the primal responses that had no relation to good sense or sanity. Enthralled Rei lowered his other hand to knead her right breast and sensation poured through her. His right hand snaked round her, his figures interlocking with Kai's and, with careful deliberation, his mouth moved to her free breast. He lightly bit at her nipple, and Ming-Ming cried out.

The sound echoed in the warm air for only a moment before Kai's mouth closed over hers; drinking the moans from her lips. Their kiss was as wild as the storm that raged inside her; untamed, unrestrained, hot and demanding. He took her mouth and she gave it, sinking into his embrace, returning every caress greedily, avidly, unable to mask the desire that was being evoked, incapable of reining it in. She had more chance of stopping the sun ever rising again than she did of controlling the passion that they unleashed in her.

Sensation battered Ming-Ming; compulsion dragged at her. Her wits, what was left of them, reeled. Her right arm was around Kai's neck while her left hand was buried in the silky strands of Rei's raven hair. Where they were headed, she had no idea but they were riding far too high and fast to care.

Rei removed his mouth from her breast, swollen and aching, and slowly began kissing a trail down her stomach, his free hand moving to the zip of her shorts. Reluctantly, Ming-Ming dragged her mouth free, while her left hand fisted so tightly in Rei's hair that it was slightly painful. Golden orbs looked questioningly up at her as she whimpered and struggled to catch her breath, before for managing to gasp, "You can't… we're in a hall way."

"And?" Kai's voice was hoarse, as he placed nipping kisses along the line of the girl's jaw. "That's never bothered us before."

That might well be true, but something in Ming-Ming disliked the idea of being discovered in a hallway getting it on with what amounted to rival team members, and not just one but two of them. She quailed at the thought of what would happen if Brooklyn were to find her like this, true there was an uneasy truce between her captain and Kai but all Brooklyn would need was one little reason to pick a fight. And what she was doing amounted to not just a big reason, but a colossal, gargantuan, mother of all mammoths one.

Shaking her head in denial of what she was saying she mumbled, "Maybe, but that's you. I … I can't do this. Not here, not now."

"All right, if that's what you want." it was almost a purr, and Ming-Ming felt the muscles in her stomach flinch and twitch as Rei slowly kiss his way back up her torso. She tried not to notice how the sheet that had been covering him from the waist down had now slipped to the floor, as he stood and looked down at her, tried and failed. The sensation of cool air on her skin after the warmth of his mouth was almost painful.

It wasn't what she wanted, but what else could she do? She closed her eyes against the wave of desolation as Kai's arm slipped free from her body. They'd leave her now, she knew it, just go back to the room that they had been occupying when she walked in on them and started off this scenario. Go back and forget all about her.

"You'll just have to come with us then." The words didn't really register in her fogged mind, but the intent behind them was clear.

Ming-Ming felt a hand grip her own, the skin cool against the heat of her palm, and tug her away from the wall. The door was hardly more than a handful of meters from where they had been standing, but the seconds it took to reach it stretched into an eternity. Random thoughts and scolding voices filled her head, but she made no effort to free her hand from Rei's, for it was he who was leading her down the hallway, Kai moving stealthily behind them.

_What the hell do you think you're doing!?_ A voice in her head screamed, but Ming-Ming could not come up with an appropriate answer. Her brain seemed to have been disconnected from the rest of her, and now she was just running off of emotional instinct.

Sure, she'd always fantasised about sleeping with two guys at once. Like most girls it was on her list of things to do before she died, she'd just never expected it to be so soon or with Rei and Kai of all people. But even as the voices in her head yelled at her to think about what she was doing something else, something too strong to ignore was saying that this was what she had been hoping for, ever since she walked in on them.

Ming-Ming looked up to see that they had stopped before the open door of Kai's bedroom. She could feel the Russian's breath tickling the back of her neck and the heat from his body on her back from where he was standing so close. But it was Rei who was holding her attention; his fingers shifting lightly over the back of her hand while his eyes proffered a thousand unspoken questions.

_Was she sure? _

_Did she want this?_

_Could she walk away now, pretending nothing had happened, and live her life always thinking 'what if'?_

What were the answers, Ming-Ming wondered? Did she have them, whatever they were? Or maybe there weren't any, not really. Maybe all she had was what she felt. But what was she feeling, that was the thing.

She was angry at the way people were constantly over looking her. Furious with Brooklyn for the way he had humiliated her earlier, calling her out in front of everyone and how he always treated her like a baby. She despised Hiro, for the way he seemed to let Brooklyn do whatever he wanted. But most of all she felt abandoned and lonely.

Everyone had just gone off and left her all alone, again. Left her without so much as a second thought and it hurt. It hurt more deeply than she could have imagined possible. But now here she was, with two people she had always looked up to, admired even, though she refrained for saying so, and they wanted her. They had said it and shown it, but was that enough? Could she really sleep with someone just so she wouldn't feel alone anymore?

"If it's not what you want," Kai's voice was low and warm, as he whispered in her ear. "It's all right. Just say. We're not going to make you do anything you don't want to."

_Anything you don't want_. But what did she want, that was thing. To be respected, to be acknowledged, to be treated as if she was worth a damn and not just be over looked all the time. To stop being lonely and to feel like someone cared. But above it all she wanted…

Slowly, tentatively Ming-Ming reached out, noting the way her right hand trembled slightly as it moved. For a moment she hesitated, her fingers curling inwards fractionally, as her hand hovered over the warmth of Rei's skin before pressing her palm against the where she knew his heart to be. The muscle was hard, but the skin was smooth and responsive to her touch as, taking care never to brake eye contact, she let her hand travel up she chest, over the curve of his shoulder before coming to a rest cupping the back of his neck.

Standing on tiptoes Ming-Ming stretched up and pressed her lips to Rei's. Had she been forced to stay that way for any length of time, she felt sure she would have over balanced as the golden eyed neko was really too tall for her to reach, but there was no need to worry. Rei leaned down into her kiss, pushing her back down and shifting his hips against her with a gleeful sound in the back of his throat.

Ming-Ming stepped backwards, the kiss continuing unbroken as Rei in front followed the motion, leaning smoothly forward, laughing quietly in his chest and kneading at the back of her neck. She stepped backwards until she could feel the press of Kai's body against her back and lent into the solid support of him. The kiss lightened as Rei's lips smiled against her mouth, realising what she'd been doing, his hand come to rest warm and heavy on Ming-Ming's hip, his thumb brushing over the skin above her shorts. And she felt goosebumps rise despite the heat, and contentment spreading in her chest.

Then there were two more hands pressing to her sides, each warm palm resting in the curve of her waist. They moved slowly and trailed hot chills of sensation in their paths, gliding up over her ribs, making her skin jump and flinch. One of Kai's hands somehow managed to slip into the slight gap that had formed between her body and Rei's and cupped the soft weight of her breast, while the other continued running up and down her side.

Though she wasn't looking, the light nudge of both their hands against her skin made Ming-Ming understand what was happening in a dizzying rush that coiled and sank straight to her core. Her mind sketched the scene all on its own. The two of them just now. Two messy heads of soft hair, two solid, muscled bodies, two enthusiastic mouths. All for her.

The rising temperature of their combined heat was making Ming-Ming slide against the solid chest. Lips came to press against her shoulder, curving into a grin as she leaned back. She pulled free of the kiss, looking up into gleaming molten eyes and a feline grin that she knew was different, yet the same as the one against her skin.

It was not the time to worry about the consequences of her actions, inhibitions had no place in this intimate setting and all she had to do was let herself go. Her right hand was still entangled in the silky ebony strands of Rei's hair but her left she was free to move, as she liked, and so she did. Sliding her hand down her side before twisting her arm around her back so that her fingers could press against the hard heat of Kai's abdomen. The slate haired male realised her intention the instant before her fingers, which had been gliding over his skin, closed around his length, causing him to hiss softly and buck his hips into her hand.

Ming-Ming could not help but laugh lightly as she looked up into Rei's approving gaze while she felt Kai's teeth scrape against the soft skin on her neck. She knew that his eagerly sucking mouth was going to leave a mark but she just didn't care anymore. Truth be told she didn't care about anything anymore, apart from the two men pressed close to her and the fact that, annoyingly, she was the only one warring any clothes.

Almost as if he could sense what she was thinking, one of Rei's hands found the bottom of her tank top and started to drag it upwards while at the same time moving backwards through the doorway and into the bedroom beyond. Kai and Ming-Ming following him swiftly, the later, with help, shedding clothes like autumn leaves. The air was cool against her skin after the press of their bodies against her, and goosebumps rose across her flesh, both from the change in temperature and the way two pairs of eyes were roving over her now naked body.

Then slowly, deliberately, Ming-Ming raised her arms in the air, noting the way the pairs of eyes, one crimson, one gold, followed the movement. She pretended not to notice that lifting her arms in such a way pushed her pert breasts forward, making the straining nipples even more obvious to the observer, and instead pulled free the pins that held her hair in place. A few deft moves and a subtle toss of her head was all that it took to send the bright azure strands cascading down past her shoulders, their vivid colour heightened by the dusky gold of her skin.

In that instant, with eyes drinking in ever detail of her, as Kai extended a hand towards her Ming-Ming was struck by the realisation she had never before felt as beautiful as she did at that moment, basking in the loving caress of their gazes. She felt wanton and brazen as she stood displaying herself so shamelessly for their enjoyment and she loved it. Accepting the proffered hand, Ming-Ming climbed up to join them on the double bed and could instantly feel the hands roaming all over her body.

The two sets of skilled hands, that were exploring her soft flesh and lighting a fire within her with dextrous fingers. She was in the midst of a tangle of two naked bodies, and she loved it. Hazy honey eyes tried to focus on the faces of her lovers. _Lovers_, even thinking of the plural was enough to cause her heart to beat faster.

A groan forced it's way past her lips as her hands fisted in the mass of slate and navy hair. Kai's head tipped up from where his mouth had been nestled between her cleavage and through the blur of sensation she met his knowing crimson gaze. His mouth was different from Rei's, just as skilled and clever, but there was a subtle difference between the two.

Hands slid smoothly round her sides, coming behind her to cup the full mounds of her breasts. Though they were too much for Rei to handle and spilled over his spread hands and between his fingers when he rubbed small circles and pushed them up, and she turned her head and gazed into burning golden orbs. Ming-Ming could barely make out the image of Rei, his hair now free from it's restraining braid, eyes glazed with lust as a confident slightly feline smile played across his lips. His hands played with her breasts as he planted kisses on her bare shoulder, occasionally grazing the soft skin with a sharp canine, as he moved up her neck.

Ming-Ming let out a long breath as the light bite on her ear sent tingles of arousal threading down her spine, bright sparks distinct against the glowing heat of Kai's body. She felt decadent with the solid support behind and the firm presence in front. Reaching out again, she wrapped her arms around Kai's waist, pulling him closer sliding her hands down his back to squeeze his ass as she feasted on his neck before moving to his mouth.

She could only respond with an incoherent sound, while delight immolated her. Kai kissed her deeply, then abruptly, without finesse, buried two fingers inside her, her eyes opened wide, her moans were absorbed by his ardent kisses, and the intimate channel of her body clung tightly to his invasion. He stroked inside her, his touch deft, gentle, rhythmic, seeming to relish the wild quivering of her body. Her back was flattened against the hard heat of Rei's chest. Lust---ah, it had to be lust---swept her away, tumbling her along like a pebble in a spring flood.

As if they were of one mind both of them set teeth to her neck at the same moment, the double assault making her voice tinge her next breath. A little moan in the quiet room that would have embarrassed her if she hadn't been entirely distracted by the intensity of her reaction and the novelty of the situation. She was surrounded. Totally encased, but not caught or closed in, simply held between two people who only wanted her to give herself up to the shared pleasure that they were creating together.

Her head fell back on Rei's shoulder, leaving her throat exposed in invitation to both. Body heat from both sides swam in the air, and it seemed nearly as heavy as the bodies themselves, pressed against her own, as bone-deep as the arousal that the roving hands and naked skin around her were causing.

Her mind was dominated by lust now, but even so, every few moments Ming-Ming's realisation of the situation returned like something entirely new, keeping her fully aware of every sensory detail. The pressure of fingers cupping her, the wetness of tongues against her neck to ease the scrape of teeth, the double rise and fall of two chests breathing in uncanny unison.

Power was coursing through her, winding the coils of electric current up and down her spin. There were no games, she knew now that there never had been, they had followed her because they had really wanted her. She was powerful because they wanted her, and she'd use that power to please them all. But it wasn't just their combined power she felt; it was lust, animal-like lust for the two men who had looked at her and seen a young woman not a child. A pure blood lust, a need that was pulsing through her veins like fire.

It was like this first time with someone new, at the beginning, when she was unused to the feel of the hands on her, the weight of the body in her arms, the smells of the hair and sweat. There were always the recurring shock of understanding that it was really happening, repeated sudden awareness of the contrast between the now and the until-now.

This particular now was most definitely in a class of its own.

But yet it wasn't enough, she was not, could not be satisfied with this, she wanted more of them. All of them. Tossing her head to free herself, Ming-Ming kissed the hollow of Kai's throat and then dropped to her knees, dislodging his hand in the process, as she rubbed her face down the plains of his chest to tongue around his navel. All the while aware of Rei at her back; hands moulding to her hips, silky strands of hair against her skin and the hardness of his arousal pressed to her own soft flesh.

Following her desire for further contact without thought she dipped her head still lower, her mouth open every breath a soft, short impact of panting air over Kai's stomach, then his erection. Than without warning she took him in her mouth. Her action was so sudden that it caught him off guard he could not stop the moan from escaping the back of his throat as he felt her hot mouth wrap around his tip. She darted her tongue across the underside of him and he gripped first her shoulder before his hands fisted in her hair, unable to hold still as she continued, a growl colouring his tone as his hips bucked into her eager mouth.

"Minmin," His voice was slightly slurred, as he lifted his head far enough to look into Rei's knowing eyes. "You don't have to worry about being rough with me."

She could have laughed but instead focused her attention on what she was doing, she would be rough if that's what he wanted, but in her own time and not in his. Warm, wet lips landed at the base of his length with quick affection, then lifted away, only to return a moment later, this time slightly higher. Teasingly she worked her way down him.

Another groan escaped his lips only to be silenced as Rei jerked his head forwards into a bruising kiss. They licked and bit as if they were trying to devour the other from the inside out, both fighting for dominance and unwilling to give in. One of Rei's hands slipped to the back of Kai's neck pulling him still deeper into the kiss.

Balancing preciously Ming-Ming raised a hand to grip Kai's length. Her fist stroked him firmly, her tongue soft and hard by turns, lips closing to suck gently. Then she dragged her tongue frustratingly slowly up his length, just a hint of roughness in the sensation. It flattened along the shaft and slid over the top, and she lowered her head and surrounded him in the damp heat of her mouth.

As if that was what he had been waiting for, a strong arm snaked around her slim waist and she felt a long hardness press against her, close to her aching centre. She heard a low growl; a feral noise that sent thrills of anticipation surging through her body and wished she could tilt her head to try to get a look at the source.

But there was neither chance nor time. Hands gripped her hips tightly and the power within her sang throughout her body as he held her tightly and plunged hard and deep. Her moan of delight was muffled, but vibrated in her throat as Kai forced more of himself into her mouth. Heaven, Ming-Ming thought dizzily, she must have died and gone to heaven as each thrust Rei made met her body and sent shock waves of delight through her.

The rocking rhythm filled her world until it seemed that there was nothing outside of the sensation that consumed her.

And then suddenly he pulled out of her completely and Ming-Ming whimpered at the loss of sensation. She pulled away from Kai who made no move to impede her actions, but simply studied her with his usual inscrutable gaze. The bluenette opened her mouth to ask just what was going on, why the had suddenly stopped, when the feeling of Rei's hands moving for her waist to her ass had the breath catching in her throat. And in that crystal clear moment she realized just what he was intending to do.

Kai caught her frantically darting eyes with his, saw the fear clearly in the warm honey orbs but saw too the same desire and longing that had made her come with them to start with. And instinctively he leaned in to meet her in an almost violent kiss, canines piercing the skin and mingling blood between their tongues.

One of Rei's hands slid lovingly over the girl's ass, as he moved to slide two fingers inside of her. She leaned into the touch as the dark haired male moved his fingers skilfully, making the wetness there spread and coat her thighs. She did not have time to enjoy the sensation before he pulled his fingers out, moving upwards and sliding towards her ass. Ming-Ming gasped softly into Kai's mouth as she felt a fingertip press against the tight ring of muscles, moving in a slow circular motion to prepare her for what was coming. Coated with her wetness, the neko's finger slipped easily inside, moving past the constricting tightness and making her loosen with careful and precise application of just the right amount of pressure.

The part French girl's moan was stifled by the skilled mouth that continued to work over her own and squeezed her eyes shut to block out the inevitable pain. She could feel Kai's hands tighten on her and she knew that he was thoroughly enjoying the show. As Rei added a second finger and continued to expertly coax her muscles into relaxation, the pain gradually turned to pleasure and Ming-Ming arched her back in response. After earning another muffled groan from her as his fingers twisted in a way that obviously found a spot that she particularly enjoyed, Rei slowly withdrew his hand, and placed both on her ass at which point Kai pulled away from her bruised mouth.

"I won't lie to you," The Russian whispered as he nuzzled the crock of her neck, lapping at the skin of her throat. "It will hurt at first, but it's worth the pain."

He felt rather than saw her nod her consent, but both males heard the strangled sound as she tried to bite back the scream when without warning Rei entered her with one swift thrust. Ming-Ming felt the tears gathering behind her eyelids but forced them back, it was more pain than she had imagined, but Kai had told her it would be all right and she trusted him. She trusted both of them, the knowledge washed over her like a soothing balm helping to steady the rapid beat of her fanatically pounding heart. She trusted Rei and Kai more then she could say, if she hadn't then she wouldn't have been here to start with.

Rei had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her still, while he murmured over and over just how good she felt how much he wanted her, had always wanted her and all the things he was going to do now that he finaly had her. His voice was smooth and dark, like honeyed gravel, both soothed and aroused her in a way that nothing else ever had. Only when he felt her relax did he begin to move again. The first thrust made Ming-Ming feel as if she were bring ripped in two, the second was not quite so painful and the third even less so. After only a few more the slightly built female was shamelessly arching her back to allow him to sink still deeper into her.

Kai, who had retreated slightly, watched fascinated as the girl relaxed completely, the way passion contorted her face as she began to appreciate the pleasure this position provided and mutter nonviable encouragement's for more. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he saw the way his lover expertly dominated and subdued the one time BEGA mascot. Her head fell back onto Rei's shoulder and a deep moan issued from her parted lips as he continued to glide and twist against her firm muscles, making both their bodies tremble in pleasure.

For a moment he was content to just watch them, observing that pair that were just waiting for him. That knowledge sent a thrill of anticipation surging through Kai, mixing with the adrenaline pumping through his veins in a heady combination. Both of those beautiful bronzed bodies were his to do with as he pleased all he had to do was act. How many times in the past three months had he fantasized about this moment, he could not remember. Ever since the petite singer had entered their lives more permanently he had constantly found his mind conjuring pictures of her entwined in the arms of his golden eyed lover. And now that it was finally happening in the flesh, the reality was proving far more erotically enticing than the fantasy ever had.

He observed them for another moment, feeling his lust overpower him, as he saw the two golden tanned forms moving rhythmically as one, before he moved once more to position himself in front of Ming-Ming. She looked at him through lowered lashes as he moved closer, her hands coming up to wrap around his torso and pull him to her. Rei paused only long enough to allow his crimson eyed phoenix to press his hardened length to the heat between bluenette's legs as she shifted, spreading her legs wider to give them both access. Kai was unceremonious in the way he slid into her, planting himself fully inside her with no warning and making her cry out once again. The neko-jin could not suppress a brazen hiss at the increased tightness and the feeling of his lover through the thin wall separating them.

Ming-Ming had no time to adjust to the new sensation before both bladers began to move in unison, making her dizzy with pleasure and crying shamelessly for more. She was sliding against them, the heat of being trapped there, sweat springing up wherever they pressed together, and it seemed as though warmth was billowing off them in waves. It should have been stifling, but it was only another layer of sensation, making every movement feel heavy and deliberate.

Arms wrapped around each other haphazardly, not caring who was touching who, savouring instead the feeling of being together in the most complete way possible. Kai's mouth found Rei's, kissing over the shoulder of the half French girl, crushing her between them as she murmured their names with open passion. As the sensation grew and intensified, she leaned forward blindly and buried her face into Russian's shoulder, her teeth eventually sinking into the flesh to stifle her ecstatic exclamations.

There was little any of them could do to delay the inevitable. It seemed entirely too fast that Ming-Ming's shrieks peaked, her body shuddering and stiffening simultaneously as she felt the tension of the muscles contracting around the males inside her. She screamed fully as the orgasm passed through her with an earth-shattering intensity, the convulsion that spread from her centre out making her cling desperately to Kai as Rei's fingers dug into her hips while he thrust almost violently into her.

It was as if her soul was becoming detached from her body and floated up above the scene, she saw all three of them connected together by their shared bliss. Images flickered across her mind eye like an old movie. A phoenix. A tiger. An Arctic Fox. Flame, snow and lightning flowed around her, through her. Dragging her higher and higher until she felt herself soaring. The ecstatic shuddered raced through her limbs, flooding her head with blinding white light, hoping the moment would never end but not knowing how much more she could take. And then the power that had been steadily filling Ming-Ming crashed like a tidal wave down upon her. Sending the world spinning crazily on its axes and leaving her a trembling ball of sensation crushed between two breathtakingly beautiful bodies.

For a long time she lay like that, limbs entangled pressed between the two males who had shown her more respect and understanding than anyone else. Happy and content, not to mention satisfied even if she was a little sore, Ming-Ming could have quite easily fallen into a deep and peaceful slumber where she was, but knew that she could not. Yes, they had wanted her, had invited her in, but it was their relationship and she was the intruder and she had no right to intrude on what it was that existed between them.

Ming-Ming waited until the breathing of the two men she lay with had taken on a slow and even rhythm, a good indication that they had both drifted off to sleep, before she moved. With slow deliberate movements, she carefully disentangled her limbs from theirs until she was able to rise to her knees and pull away from them. She paused for a moment, caught up in studying the two sleeping faces.

Rei wore the same expression that most people did when they slept, neutral and blank. Yet he also looked relaxed as if even in sleep he was completely confident, that he could wake up at any moment and take on whatever challenge he was faced with. By contrast Kai looked neither angelic nor sweet. The corners of his mouth were turned down as if he were fighting off the urge to complain about something that he found irritating. The slight furrow of a frown twisted his brow and made Ming-Ming want to giggle, even asleep Kai didn't look completely happy. But then again Kai wouldn't look like Kai if he looked happy.

Shaking her head slightly to brake the spell of the moment the slightly built bluenette got gingerly to her feet, doing her best not to wake either of her companions. For a moment it struck her how funny it must have looked; her standing on the double bed looked down at the two slumbering males, all three of them naked as the day they were born. It took all of Ming-Ming's self-control to keep from bursting into laughter, instead she softly padded to the edge of the bed and was just about to step down onto the floor when something made her freeze where she stood.

"Going so soon?" Rei's hand snagged her wrist and the honey eyed female looked down in shock, she had been so sure that they were both asleep.

"I… I…" Ming-Ming mouthed unable to construct a coherent sentence under the weight of that knowing golden gaze.

"Weren't we enough to hold your attention after all?" The telltale mocking edge to Kai's words had her flushing in embarrassment. Sure, she could screw them both no problem, but ask her to explain why she was going and she turned into a stuttering idiot.

"No… I mean yes. I just meant that well…" She trailed off unable to put her thoughts into words, but waved a hand to indicate Rei, Kai, their relationship and the fact that she was… well that she wasn't a part of that.

"Stay." The word was a command not a question or a request as so much of what Kai said often was. "Or better yet, get that pretty little ass back where it was."

"We asked you here cus we wanted you," Rei said with a light chuckle as he pulled Ming-Ming back down so she effective ended up sprawled over the pair of them. "And I can't see that changing just cus we've had you. Not for a very, very long time."

Ming-Ming chuckled throatily, her eyes dancing with mischief, the worry that had filled her only a moment ago fading like autumn mist. "And since the others won't be back for ages, it would be a shame to waist the opportunity?"

"That's our girl." Kai said smugly, the self-satisfied look on his face causing both tanned teens to burst out laughing.

-------

"Are you just going to keep sulking, or what?" Derision coloured Brooklyn's tone as he watched the baby of his team as she sat curled cat like, on a chair at the huge kitchen table. Ming-Ming kept her dark eyes fixed on the view out of the window, she'd been ignoring Brooklyn since he had stomped into the kitchen five minutes beforehand and wasn't about to stop now.

True, she'd had far more fun staying home than she would have done if she'd spent the day off training with everyone else, but she was still pissed off about being treated like a child. And to threaten her with being ditched from the team if she didn't do what she was told, in front of everyone… well he could rage as much as he liked, Ming-Ming thought, there was no way she was letting go of this grudge anytime soon.

So she sat in stubborn silence while an increasingly irrational Brooklyn stalked around the room, alternating between bellowing with rage and spitting with venom. Ming-Ming stared defiantly out of the window, refusing to even look at her captain and blocked out his words by the simply method of replaying highlights of the day's events inside her head. The only down side to that was the fact she had to keep biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from grinning like a fool.

Scene after scene flashed across her mind, each one making sitting still just that little bit harder and with every move she made her body would react. Ming-Ming fought to keep her eyes from rolling backwards in her head as she shifted slightly causing a warm ache to spread through her lower back and ass. In her head she could hear Rei's murmured reassurances that Kai knew just what he was doing and to just relax into it. And trusting them both had done just that. The slight pain had been more than made up for by the pleasure that had surged through her. A reversal of the first time Rei from the front, Kai from behind, and together they had taken her higher than she'd ever been before. And even that early in the day it was quite a feat for them to pull off.

"Are you even listening to me?" Brooklyn's snarl went unnoticed by the small bluenette who was still caught up in the spell of recollection.

Their stamina was phenomenal and when she lay, spent and exhausted they turned to each other. Ming-Ming had watched fascinated. It was strange somehow, when she had first walked in on them she had felt as if she were intruding on something personal and privet, but then she had felt as if she were part of it, almost as if they were letting her in. The way their hands had roamed so confidently, knowing how and where the other liked to be touched it had almost seemed like magic to her. There was love there; she could feel it in the air and when hands had reached out for her she had gone instantly. Willingly drinking the cries of ecstasy from their lips.

She felt Brooklyn move closer towards her and dragging her head back into the present forced herself to sit still under the weight of his glare. But it was so hard, more than anything Ming-Ming wanted to reach up and brush her hand over the fabric of the shirt she wore. To feel its reassuring presence, and to know that there was no way her captain could see the love bites that peppered her neck, or the two bite marks that adorned her right shoulder. "You're acting like a spoilt brat, and there's no reason for it."

"Well you did kick her out of training for no reason at all." Brooklyn's barely concealed look of disgust as he looked at Kai leaning casually in the doorway told Ming-Ming exactly what her captain thought of the Russian's opinion and his words all too quickly backed it up.

"Fuck off Kai, this is none of your business." The redhead snapped, a glare twisting his normally beautiful almost feminine features as he turned back to Ming-Ming. "Anyway as she's member of _my_ team, I think I know far better than you what she's capable of."

"Now for some reason I find that extremely hard to believe." Kai drawled winking at her, as Ming-Ming watched fascinated, when spitting like a snake, Brooklyn angrily turned his attention to Kai once more. Perhaps that day's training session hadn't gone as well as he'd have liked, but something had sure put her captain in a bad mood.

She was jerked from her reverie by Rei, she hadn't even noticed him enter the room he'd moved so silently, placing a hand on her upper arm, soft and warm against her skin. With the memory of the day's exploits still fresh in her mind, Ming-Ming could not suppress a slight tremble as his hand slid down her arm, his fingers interlocking with her own as he took hold of her hand. He tugged her gently to her feet, and obediently she followed him towards the door.

"Just stay out of this, you don't know what you're talking about." Brooklyn snarled, a vein pulsing in his temple, as he continued to glare at Kai, who simply shrugged and pushing off the door frame left the room. "Screw you, Hiwatari!"

"Nah," Rei said, dipping his head and whispering his words so that only Ming-Ming could hear. "One BEGA blader is enough and I think it's safe to say we've got the best one already."

"Where are you going!?" Normally mossy green eyes were now dark with temper as he yelled at Ming-Ming, his face mere inches from her own. In spite of herself Ming-Ming would have stepped back out of pure reflex had it not been for the fact that Rei was standing directly behind her.

"Umm, training?" _Ugh_, even she had heard the question mark on the end of that. Why was it that when she needed to stand her ground she always ending up sounding so unsure of herself, Ming-Ming wondered irritably.

"Like hell you are!" Brooklyn jerked, as if he'd been about to grab hold of her, but on catching sight of Rei's face had thought better of it. "With your ankle in that state, you're not capable."

_Capable!_ There was that bloody word again. Some captain he was, always telling her what she couldn't do, she was not going to be treated like a baby any more. Ming-Ming opened her mouth to form some sort of scathing reply but before she could utter the first word Rei had pushed her towards the door.

"If you won't train with her then we will. Come on, Minmin." Too shocked to object, the bluenette let Rei slip an arm round her shoulders and lead her from the room. He paused in the doorway, golden eyes blazing with dislike as he looked back at the redhead. "Just for future reference, _Brooklyn_, you have no idea what this girl is _capable_ of."

"And I," said Kai who had been waiting just outside the door and joined Rei walking just behind Ming-Ming. "Have no intention of letting him find out first hand. And I doubt I'm the only one."

"Like I said before, the best BEGA has to offer is already ours," The neko said, his bright golden gaze catching and locking with burning crimson orbs. "And contrary to what you might be thinking after today Minmin, we don't like to share."

* * *

Lamb: Yep. Ok. There it is. And now if you don't mind I'm gonna start running from the screaming mob that I have no doubt is about to come after my blood. (runs for it)

**Muse:** She is such a damn drama queen. But if she will put the most hated female in Beyblade in bed with the most loved yaoi pairing what does she expect.

_Dedi:_ Irate fans, that's why she's running. Well **shadowphoenix101**, we hope you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
